vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God (Preacher TV Series)
Summary Warning: This Profile contains potentially offensive Subject Material. Read at your own risk. God is the forger and master of Creation; encompassing Heaven, Earth, and Hell, as well as all the beings therein. His angels describe him as the Alpha and the Omega; the Truth, the Resurrection, and the Way - the bright Morning Star. At first glance, he may seem like your wonderful loving grandpop, but don't be fooled. This is the Old Testament God humans came to fear. He wants love, and he’s going to do whatever he has to get it: manipulation, physical and emotional abuse, ending the world in a fiery apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: God, Creator, Alpha, Omega, Morning Star, Truth, Way, Lord, Resurrection Origin: Preacher (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly billions of years old Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4, and possibly type 3), Invulnerability (Except for Genesis and the Saint of Killers, nothing else in creation can harm him in the slightest), Holy and Light Manipulation (Can generate a powerful aura of holy light around him), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Invented souls), Resurrection (Resurrected Jesse by merely saying the word "live"), Creation, An unspecified level of Matter Manipulation, Limited Fate Manipulation (Can indirectly control events to lead to his desired outcome), Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Time Stop, Telekinesis (Was able to knock several people back with telekinetic blasts), Telepathy, Illusion Creation (Can create illusions to torment other people like he did with Jesse), Invisibility (Appeared before Tulip when she was dying, with Tulip being the only one able to see him), Explosion Manipulation (Created a massive explosion to bring down Jesse's plane), Electricity Manipulation (Shoot a lightning strike at the Saint of Killers), Weather Manipulation (Created thunderstorms to bring down a commercial airliner), Shapeshifting (Can increase in size), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with and control animals telepathically, as he controlled sharks to devour Steve's corpse to annoy Jesse, and later a dingo to bite off Herr Starr's penis), Teleportation (Despite often traveling on a motorcycle, God is able to teleport anywhere at will), Flight (He is seen flying to space in one occasion) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (From his throne room, we can see multiple galaxies he's created in the background), possibly Universe level (Stated to have created a universe, but the full extent of its size was never revealed) Speed: At least Peak Human normally (Can keep up with Jesse), Unknown with powers Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class normally (Overpowered Cassidy in physical strength), Unknown with powers (Never used his true power in a physical way) Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Being on par with Genesis in terms of power, God should be able to withstand Genesis' destructive power, which was stated to be capable of threatening the entirety of creation) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Planetary (When he decided to kill off all dinosaurs, he created several explosions and thunderstorms all over the planet, destroying the planet's surface in the process) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Being the master of creation, he accumulated timeless knowledge and is a master strategist. Weaknesses: Arrogant, narcissist, prideful, Genesis' power can affect him, can be killed by the Saint's Colt Gallery File:God's Nuke.png File:God_Angelville.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Preacher (TV Series) Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fate Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Elders Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 3